Jack Rocks the Boat (JRB) - Español
by akitawolf
Summary: Jack suele meterse en problemas pero esta vez se ha metido en un buen lio... a enojado a Chase Young...
1. Chapter 1

Hace un tiempo lei en deviantart un fanfic de xiaolin showdown en polaco. No me pregunten porque empeze a leerlo, ni como sabia que iba de jack. El caso es que lo lei (si lo fui traduciendo con un traductor y echandole mucha imaginacion para entenderlo XD) y me gusto bastante. Como esta en polaco se que mucha gente no lo leeria por pereza a traducirlo, por eso he decidido colgar aqui el fic trafucido. lntente traducirlo lo mas fiel que pude a como estaba escrito el original aunque hay partes que no entendi muy bien, estas las traduje como pude XD Por lo general creo que me quedo bastante bien ^^ espero que disfruten la historia igual que yo ;D

Titulo: Jack Rocks the Boat (JRB)

Autor original: Nayialovecat

Link a Deviantart del autor:

http:

/ / nayialovecat. deviantart.

com /

El fic transcurre apartir del capitulo "oil in the family".  
El fic en un principio iba a ser Chack pero de momento no lo es y el autor no sabe si lo ara Chack mas al final y si traducira el fic a ingles o no.

Ire subiendo los capitulos a medida que los traduzca.  
Aqui esta el primer capitulo (fue el que mas me costo traducir XD)

**Polish - JBR - 01**

Un grito de niña rompió el silencio en el enorme complejo de edificios que comprende el palacio del más grande genio malvado de todos los tiempos; Chase Young. El sonido no procedia de la sala del trono, donde habitualmente se escuchaba este tipo de sonido, sino de una de las salas pequeñas. Por el término "pequeña" se refiere a tres metros de altura y por lo menos varios metros de diámetro de cámara circular.

Jack Spicer, joven genio del mal como se llamaba a si mismo, se arrodilló en el suelo y empezo a reunir apresuradamente lo que parecía ser los restos de un jarron valioso. Por encima de él observando todo esto estaba el mismo Chase Young quien entrecerro los ojos amenazadoramente. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente, como si estuviera tentado a gruñirle al niño arrodillado delante de él.

- Yo... yo no quería - tartamudeó Jack. - lo arreglare! En un minuto! Un poco de pegamento y no se ...

Chase finalmente gruñó amenazadoramente, y Jack, una vez mas grito como una niña a la que le lanzaron una araña en su camisa. El hombre se acercó al niño con una expresión amenazante inusual. Parecía un depredador, que de inmediato se echaria sobre su indefensa presa - y Jack sabía que eso realmente podía suceder. Ya que, Chase Young, además de ser su ídolo desde pequeño, el príncipe de las tinieblas, y el más peligroso y avido oponente de las fuerzas del bien en el mundo, era también un terrorifico y enorme lagarto en el que podía transformarse cada vez que le daba la gana. Eso o cuando no bebía por demasiado tiempo su sopa Lao Mang Long.

- Spicer - gruño chase - gusano miserable. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que estés aquí? Ya estoy aburrido de expulsarte cada vez que siento el deseo de mutilarte. No me importa como, dónde y que estabas haciendo. Eres un cero inútil. ¿ acaso no lo has entendido?

Spicer se miró las manos agarrando el jarron roto. Por supuesto, Chase Young con toda claridad lo dio a entender lo que significaba. Chase lo humillaba y heria siempre que tenia la oportunidad desde el momento en que fue derrotado por el calvo desesperado de Guan. El hombre que tanto adoraba omi.

- No sé, cómo encontraste la entrada secreta a mi palacio - Chase continuó, cruzando la habitación hacia una pequeña estatuilla de halcón - pero esta vez voy a / deshacerme de ti eficazmente.

Chase apretó su mano sobre la cabeza de la estatua, pero antes de que pudiera presionar para abrir la trampilla que llevaria a una trampa en que habría una sala de lava líquida, un monton de cuchillas o algo igual de desagradable, Jack se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Espera! - Gritó desesperadamente. - Yo ... Yo ...

Sí, Spicer? - Chase se volvió lentamente hacia él. - Dame una razon por la que no tendria que librar al mundo de escoria como tú, de una vez por todas.

- No lo hagas ... No puedes hacer esto - dijo jack, su boca tartamudeaba, estaba tan nervioso que apenas podia pensar. - Pero ... después de todo, yo sólo quería ... porque ...

- Sólo me haces perder el tiempo.

- ¡No!

Si tan sólo no se hubiera roto el Helibot durante el viaje al palacio ... Si tan solo eso hubiese sido todo, si no hubiese sucedido encima lo de romper el maldito jarron provocando la ira de Chase Young, ahora no tendría que preocuparse acerca de la terrible muerte en una de las muchas trampas del palacio. Si con todo eso no ha sido suficiente para atraer la ira de chase young (lo cual no era muy probable), podria tratar de escapar volando con el helipack, tambien podria utilizar cualquiera de los Shen Gong Wu ocultos en la mochila. Por desgracia, el helibot se bloqueo con algo y con la caida simplemente dejó de responder a los comandos - está atascado y se rompió por completo.

- Por favor, no me mates! - dijo Jack, entrando en su comportamiento más común - suplicar llorando por su vida. - Sólo soy un pobre gusano! No me hagas daño!

- Patético - gruñó Chase Young y su mano casi empuja la palanca cuando algo como un gran golpe sacudio el palacio.

Chase, levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil, por un momento inmóvil, mientras Jack sollozaba en silencio en el suelo, cruzando las manos en actitud de súplica. Después de un tiempo, el príncipe de las tinieblas fruncio el ceño enfadado. Miró al lloroso chico blanco.

- Bueno, incluso te permitire vivir - le espetó - Resulta que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que la desparasitación de mi palacio.

Jack no podía creer su suerte. Por primera vez en su vida estaba contento de la existencia de los perdedores xiaolin. Después de secarse las lágrimas de alivio que corrían por sus mejillas, al poco rato se levantó de sus rodillas y corrio para desaparecer por la puerta de Chase Young.

«Si quiero sobrevivir, tengo que demostrar que soy algo digno" - se dijo Jack a si mismo, a pesar de que en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente era consciente de que las posibilidades son tan grandes como obtener el primer premio en el maratón olímpico sin hacer trampa.

Jack se cayo (y se levanto despues de unos minutos, porque correr nunca ha sido su punto fuerte). En una habitación de tamaño similar se encontaban los cuatro monjes. El niño amarillo cabezon Omi, Kimiko una chica japonesa de pelo negro ahora con el pelo recogido en coleta alta de un intenso color azul, el brasileño de circo Raimundo y el cowboy de Texas Clay Bailey con su inherente sombrero.

¡Qué sorpresa tan desagradable - les dijo Chase Young. - ¿A qué debo esta inesperada visita?

- Déjalo, Chase - dijo Kimiko. - ya sabes a que vinimos aquí.

Chase, se apoyó contra una columna. Él sonrió, y algo en su sonrisa sugeria que pronto pasaria algo muy desagradable. Mientras tanto, Jack Spicer finalmente llegó a la puerta jadeando. La sonrisa de Chase se desvaneció por un momento, pero el rey lagarto decidió ignorar el insecto importuno.

- Chase Young, tienes que devolvernos inmediatamente nuestras armas wudai, o deberas enfrentarte a graves consecuencias - grito el pequeño y calvo Omi, dando un paso adelante. - si se niega me enfrentare a ti.

Y eso lo dice un joven monje, que no hace mucho estaba en el lado del mal junto a mi - se burló Chase. - has olvidado lo hermoso que estaba el mundo engullido por el mal? ¿No te acuerdas cómo era mi mundo? - chase casi gritó al decir la última frase.

Chase no pudo llegar a un acuerdo con la pérdida de Omi. Hacia sólo un par de semanas atrás, se las arregló para arrastrar este joven monje arrastrando el poder del agua a su lado - lo que condujo a la caída del mundo. Literalmente. Por unos breves momentos todo fue como debia ser - en el río fluia lava, los árboles estaban muertos, y la tierra se partio en dos. El mundo y sus habitantes existian y vivían sólo porque él, Chase Young les permitió hacerlo. Él tenía un gran poder, un poder jamás soñado, y lo perdio por su propio orgullo. Jack Spicer tubo tambien parte de culpa en todo esto. Ahora Chase Young miró amenazadoramente hacia él, Spicer, como si intuyera lo que estaba sucediendo, dio un paso fuera del alcance de su visión.

Chase, cometió un grave error, que fue restaurar el cuerpo de Wuya. Esta bruja traidora casi le llevó a su posterior caída. Afortunadamente, el no ha cometido un segundo error, despues de que los monjes liberasen a su mayor enemigo del mundo Ying-Yang. Chase encerro a wuya en la mazmorra y ponto Hannibal Roy Beans se unió a esa bruja traidora. Chase incluso considero enviar a Jack a la mazmorra tambien, pero decidió no hacerlo - Spicer era tan estúpido que accidentalmente podría liberarse a si mismo y a los otros dos.

- Hemos ganado honestamente contigo - protestó Kimiko. - perdiste Chase. Y ahora también vas a perder.

- No lo creo - dijo el hombre, al presionar un botón oculto.

En ese momento saltaron a la sala una docena de gatos salvajes - leones, leopardos, tigres y jaguares, que enseguida rodearon a los monjes gruñiendo silenciosamente. Estos no eran felinos salvajes normales - no, eran guerreros que una vez, al igual que estos cuatro niños ahora, retaron a chase young a una pelea y perdieron. Chase como consecuencia de derrotar a sus oponentes les exigió jurarle lealtad para toda la eternidad. A todos los hombres que presentaron el juramento, los convirtio en un gato salvaje. Estos guerreros ganaron una gran cantidad de poder, pero a costa de su propia libertad. Como no hace mucho tiempo le paso a Omi.

- quizás estais buscando esto?

Chase retrocedió un paso mostrando un pequeño agujero cuadrado excavado dentro de la pared oculta detrás de él. El agujero estaba recubierto con una vidriera reforzada y dentro se encontraba una caja decorada en negro y rojo de tamaño mediano y alrededor yacian varios objetos que tenian siglos de antigüedad aparentemente inútiles: un viejo bolso indio, un boomerang azul y amarillo, una daga con una hoja que parecia que estaba hecha de plástico y, finalmente, una pequeña varilla de hielo. Sin embargo, estos elementos no eran inútiles - eran unas de las armas más poderosas del mundo. La varilla de hielo o shimo staff, puede convertirse en cualquier otra arma, la daga se llamaba espada de Nebula y le da al propietario el poder del viento, el boomerang o BigBang Boomerang se esconden debajo de este no uno, sino varios boomerangs de gran potencia que pueden causar una gran destrucción, y en medio del bolso estaban escondidos unas aves hechas de algún tipo de metal que eran muy peligrosas, ja que en un momento pueden convertirse en una bola de fuego.

- Nuestras armas Wudai! - grito Omi.

- En efecto, estas son las armas Wudai - Chase acordo - Pero no estoy tan deacuerdo con lo de "vuestras".

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para Kimiko. Con un fuerte grito, corrió hacia Chase. El rey dragon no tubo que dar ninguna señal uno de los tigres de inmediato se abalanzó sobre la muchacha, ella en breve fue aplastada contra el suelo.

- Kimiko! - Raimundo gritó y le lanzo una mirada de enojo a Chase. - Clay, Omi, ataquemos!

No necesitaban que se lo diga dos veces. Inmediatamente se hizo un gran alboroto cuando los tres monjes guerreros empezaron la pelea con los gatos salvajes de Chase, tratando de acercarse un poco más a la habitacion recubierta con la vitrina de vidrio. Kimiko por su parte, se deshizo del tigre pegandole una patada en su estómago. Ella se puso de pie, observando con la mirada ardiente la habitación. Esto no era nada sorprendente, puesto que su elemento es el fuego.

- Wudai Marte! - Exclamó. - ¡Fuego!

hubo un resplandor cuando toda la sala se llena de bolas de fuego. Chase se quedó en silencio, al margen, entrecerrando los ojos. Su plan esta funcionando perfectamente hasta ahora. No parecía que nada podía estropearlo - los monjes una vez más cayeron en su trampa y sus guerreros felinos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Todo estaba en el lugar correcto.

Mientras tanto, Jack Spicer se sentia completamente fuera de lugar. Sin la capacidad de volar, sin los Shen Gong Wu, sin ninguna habilidad que le podría ayudar en la lucha, él simplemente no podía hacer nada (excepto intentar escaparse pegando fuertes gritos y yendo asombrosamente rápido, no podía hacer absolutamente nada). Así que ahora trato de ser lo más discreto posible, sólo se preguntaba, ¿cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir?.

"Si tuviera mis Jackbots aquí... - pensó con una leve desesperación. - O por lo menos algunas herramientas ... "!

Chase lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Luego miró a uno de los tigres, que sacudió la cabeza violentamente cuando recibio una potente patada de Clay, que era un guerrero de la tierra. El hombre señalo ligeramente con su pulgar a Spicer, y el gato saltó con entusiasmo en esa dirección.

- ¿Qué? Nooo! - Gritó Jack.

En ese momento, la bola de fuego impacto directamente en el tigre, cambiando ligeramente la dirección de su recorrido. Un golpe con las poderosas patas, sin embargo, hizo rodar por el suelo al chico blanco. Un momento despues aterrizo en algo bastante delgado y fuerte

- ¡Ay! - se escucho una voz femenina - Jack ... Spicer?

Miró a Kimiko, donde habia aterrizado de cuatro patas precisamente sobre su pecho, y ahora ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Tenía delante de sus ojos ... hmm ... unos pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados. Por un breve momento la cara de kimiko se ruborizo y luego su frente se fruncio amenazadoramente.

- Jack Spicer! - gritó, secamente

Jack sabía lo que le iba a pasar. Se quito el mismo de encima para evitar recibir una patada de tigresa

- No me di cuenta! No me pegues! - Aulló. - no miento, no me peges!

De alguna manera fue capaz de gatear a cuatro patas e inmediatamente corrió hacia el otro extremo de la sala. No fue una buena idea. A sólo una pulgada junto a su cabeza impacto el puño de Tebigong, un Shen Gong Wu con el poder para destruir edificios enteros. Jack se quedó inmóvil, su cara petrificada por el miedo y sus ojos muy abiertos.

- Jack Spicer? - Clay se sorprendió. - ¿por un caballo al galope, qué haces aquí?

- Nada, nada! - Gimió.

- Clay! Me vendria vien tu ayuda! - grito Raimundo, tratando de defenderse del ataque de dos gatos - un jaguar manchado y una pantera negra al mismo tiempo.

Clay perdió el interés por el desafortunado genio malvado y se fue a ayudar a su amigo, uno de los fieles guerreros felinos mordio con sus afilados dientes directamente en la mano con el puño Tebigong.

Jack suspiró, pero no podía sentirse seguro si en el sitio de vez en cuando volaban oponentes, hechizos rebotados y Shen Gong Wu mal dirigidos. Un gran tiro de la telaraña pegajosa del wu slick spider habia caído exactamente en el lugar donde jack estuvo a punto de poner su mano. Jack se quedo aterrorizado y aunque por lo general ya era blanco, ahora, estaba mas blanco, su cara estaba pálida, mientras trataba de escaparse de alguna manera a través de la puerta. Chase Young que permanecia impasible junto al agujero que esconde el tesoro del espadachin ciego y las armas wudai de los monjes xiaolin, vio como avanzaba Jack.

- Patético - murmuró para sí mismo, viendo como Jack escapaba de otro golpe desviado.

¿Cómo una cosa así, no importa joven o viejo, podia incluso tener la osadía de llamarse a si mismo "genio del mal" ¿Cómo algo tan estupido lograba sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo? Jack Spicer era muy descarado, dándose a sí mismo ese apodo tan fuerte, es un idiota al no darse cuenta de que nadie, especialmente Chase Young, busca su patética compañía y tenia incluso la arrogancia y estupidez de venir aquí, en una situacion como la suya. Chase penso 'Creo que le hare al mundo un gran favor al acabar con él. Sin embargo, ahora lo primero son los monjes. Tengo que encargarme de ellos primero, y tu, patético marica maquillado, ja ja tendrás que esperar un poco'

Omi, el más talentoso de los monjes, al menos en el estilo de lucha tradicional, que Chase Young tanto valoraba, fue el único que fue capaz de pasar a través de los tigres, leones y leopardos que atacaban constantemente. Ahora respirando con dificultad, se puso de pie enfrente del príncipe de las tinieblas, la mano sosteniendo su favorito Shen Gong Wu; la esfera de Tornami, una esfera capaz de producir cantidades incontables de agua. No hace falta decir que cuando se combina con los poderes de agua de Omi, la esfera se vuelve una arma realmente poderosa. Aunque Chase Young despreciaba utilizar Shen Gong Wu para luchar.

- Chase ... Young ... - dijo Omi, apenas respirando - Danos ... Inmediatamente ... Nuestras armas Wudai ..

Una pantera saltó hacia él desde atrás, pero de repente Omi levanto la mano golpeando el gato entre los ojos. Luego levantó la mirada.

- De lo contrario, preparate a masticar una lucha - Gritó.

Omi y su extraña afición de destrozar y convertir a su manera las mayoría de palabras y refranes usados por la gente. Chase tubo que pensar por algunos momentos en lo que quiso decir Omi. No encontró a nadie cerca que pudiera traducir al pequeño monje, así que se limitó a sonreír burlonamente.

- Acaso te golpeaste en la cabeza contra algo para atreverte a desafiarme asi? - Le preguntó. - Con mucho gusto, mi joven amigo, te dedicare un momento.

Omi escondió la esfera de Tornami en la falda del kimono, luego estiró el brazo izquierdo en la dirección del guerrero dragon, mientras cambiaba el peso hacia el talón. Su oponente le sonrió con una mueca leve, ja que por si solo se puso para luchar en la postura correcta. Omi fue el único monje que podia compararse con él. Aunque, como se demostro con un ligero asombro, poco a poco también lo logró Raimundo el guerrero del viento.

Sin embargo, no hubo pelea. Debido a algo tan asombroso que ni Chase podía creer que algo así iba a ocurrir. Algo que hizo que el perdiera inmediatamente el interés en la lucha contra Omi y intentar volver a tenerlo en su poder para siempre.

Mientras los monjes lucharon con los gatos, y Omi reto a Chase, Jack, fue abandonado a su suerte. De alguna manera logró llegar a un lugar seguro donde estaba un agujero similar a aquel en el que habían las cuatro armas wudai de los monjes. Se arrimo al hueco tratando de ser lo menos visto posible y finalmente sacó su maltrecho Helibot y lo sacudió varias veces.

- Maldito ... armatoste ... oxidado - maldice, mordiéndose el labio. - ¿Por qué no funcionas?

Accidentalmente lo golpeó contra la pared. Inmediatamente se abrió el bolsillo del helipack y salieron sus tres Shen Gong Wu: Los palillos cambiantes, el espejo inversor y la espina del rayo. Los dos últimos estaban en tamaños muy pequeños. Y eso es lo que necesitaba arreglar primero. Cogió los palillos cambiantes que parecian palos de arroz chino.

- Palillos cambiantes! - Susurró y hizo un clic con los palillos apuntando hacia los otros dos wus.

Inmediatamente los otros dos Shen Gong Wu crecieron a su tamaño normal. Jack se puso el Helibot en la espalda, con una mano cogió la espina del rayo, que puede hechar relámpagos, y con la otra mano cojio el espejo inversor, que en este caso sería un escudo perfecto, ja que puede hacer rebotar cada ataque y revertir los efectos de cada Shen Gong Wu. Luego se metió los palillos canviantes en el bolsillo del abrigo. Ahora que va armado, emprendio la marcha con orgullo.

Ahora vamos a luchar - exclamó, sonriendo.

Como si fuera una señal, al instante se dirigio hacia él una bola de fuego. Ni siquiera dudó e inmediatamente la rebotó con el espejo inversor. Ese fue el primer error, porque Kimiko ya se ha cambiado de lugar, asi que la bola salio disparada directamente hacia donde acaban de empezar a pelear Chase Young y Omi. Ambos se quedaron mirando el recorrido de la bola de fuego, pero Jack no se dio cuenta.

- Espina de rayo! - Gritó, señalando a Clay.

Clay dio un salto, y con tan mala suerte que el rayo rebotó y salió hacia el, jack logro esquivarlo ... Bueno, pero... qué!? ... Jack se dio cuenta con horror de lo que había hecho, sólo cuando detras de el, la placa de vidrio que protegia la cámara de la armas Wudai se rompió en mil pedazos. Un aterrador rugido atravesó toda la habitación:

- SPICER!

- Uy... - Gimio, retrocediendo hacia el agujero. Por supuesto que fue una estupidez.

Omi se escurrio entre las piernas de Chase y cogió su arma, la shimo staff, una barra de hielo, y luego gritó, agarrando un bolso lleno de gorriones metalicos

- Kimiko! Cojelos!

A la chica no tenían que repetirselo. Se levantó de un salto cuando Omi lanzo el bolso, y luego aterrizó en su mano izquierda, la derecha empuñando su arma Wudai.

- Clay, Raimundo! - grito Omi, y con toda su fuerza les lanzo las otras dos armas wudai. Omi convirtio su arma Wudai en una arma similar a la de su ídolo, el Maestro Monje Guan. Ataco a Chase en las piernas antes de que este lograra cojer las armas wudai lanzadas a Clay y Raimundo. Chase gruñó y sacó su propia arma, y inmediatamente abrio la cuchilla. Omi volvio a entrar a la camara donde aun quedaba el tesoro del espadachin ciego.

-Uuug ... - gimió Jack, viendo como recuperavan los guerreros sus armas.

Es extraño, pero creo que, a pesar de que parecía imposible, la situación ha cambiado. Cambiado para peor que nunca. Trató de encender las helices del Helibot pero, como era de esperar, no funciono.

- ¡Maldita sea! ... - dijo Jack

Omi valientemente esquivaba el círculo vicioso de los golpes de Chase, que al parecer habia decidido hacer de Omi una massa sanguinolenta, atacandole con toda su fuerza, que ya ha logrado hacer algunas profundas grietas en la pared. El caso no pintaba bien, sobre todo porque ni Rai, ni Clay, ni Kimiko, no podían atacar al rey dragon si no querian hacer daño a Omi. Sin embargo, se mostro la oportunidad de escapar cuando la chuchilla de Chase se quedo pegada en la pared. El monje fácilmente podía escapar ahora y sus amigos lo notaron.

- Omi, corre! - gritaron Clay y Kimiko.

- Pero ... pero el Tesoro ... - Omi tartamudeó, mirando del tesoro a Chase.

- ¡Vamonos! - dijo con fuerza Raimundo - ya lo recuperaremos ... pronto.

Esta decisión le dolio mucho al monje, pero al final suspiró tristemente y se deslizo rapidamente por debajo de las piernas de su oponente. Los cuatro corrieron hacia la puerta. Se podía oír el ruido de su dragon, Dojo, aumentando su tamaño. Dojo, era el principal medio de transporte de los monjes, y durante toda la pelea, probablemente se oculto bajo el sombrero de Clay.

- SPICER! ... - gritó Chase, se retiró de la pared y giro la cuchilla en dirección a la cámara, que ... estaba completamente vacía!. Chase parpadeó sorprendido.

No sabía como era posible, pero de alguna manera Spicer se las arregló para escapar de alli. Chase, respiro ondo. Echó un vistazo a la caja que ocultaba un tesoro más valioso que un montón de esas estúpidas armas Wudai de los monjes. Con su mano con guantes se tocó la frente.

Así es como los grandes genios caen, por culpa de los grandes tontos - pensó, apretando los dientes. - Esta vez, el gusano me pagara por ello ".

Fin del primer capitulo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

JRB traduc 2

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo ^^

http:

/ / nayialovecat. deviantart.

com / art / Polish-JRB-02-89038677

**JRB 2 Español**

Jack decidió que sólo podía respirar cuando vuelva a estar en su casa. Aunque no era tan fácil. No con un Helibot dañado.

Para escapar, usó el truco más viejo que tenía en la manga, ya que utilizo los Shen Gong Wu (trucos que le han ayudado más de una vez). Gracias a que una vez robó casi todos los Shen Gong Wu, que se encontraban en la boveda secreta de los jóvenes monjes Xaolin. No sabia que hacer al reducirse al tamaño de un grano de arroz con los palillos cambiantes. Luego se deslizó entre los pliegues de los pantalones de Clay cuando llamo junto con el resto a Omi. Y ahora despues de todo lo que había pasado sólo pedia pasar desapercibido durante el tiempo suficiente para escapar fuera del rango de Chase.

"Nunca voy a volver" - pensó mientras sus dientes castañeteaban. - Y, en cualquier caso, no ire allí durante los próximos dos días. Tal vez ... a Chase, pronto se le podría pasar el enojo conmigo? "

Acurrucado junto a la pierna de Clay, vago en unos pensamientos muy felizes. A pesar de que tenía que decir que hoy en día la cosa no estaba precisamente bien como para presumir. En primer lugar, el maldito jarrón (ah, si no hubiera perdido hace unos meses el hodoku mouse, no habría ningún problema), entonces el rayo desafortunado ... Los monjes recuperaron sus armas. Chase iba a matarlo tan pronto lo vea.

"Yo creo que ... - penso y algo así como una bombilla enorme iluminó su cabeza. - A menos que le devuelva a Chase los malditos Shen Gong Wu ... Estaba furioso cuando él se los perdio y del hecho que tuvo que depender de ellos en gran medida. ¡Sí! Eso es lo que voy a hacer! "

Pero esto significaba un cambio completo de los planes. En lugar de ir a casa, tenía que ir al templo con los monjes. Básicamente, no tenía otra opción, a menos que quieras saltar sin paracaídas desde una altura de varios cientos de metros. Tal vez yo era un gotico pero yo no quiero estar muerto.

"Y cuándo consiga los Wu ... - Pensó - Puede ... puede que Chase no sólo me perdone, pero incluso ... "

Él no se atrevió a terminar la frase. No se atrevió ni siquiera a soñar. Tales sueños le trajeron decepción. Se puso tan profundamente como pudo en el pliegue del pantalón de Clay y esperó tranquilamente hasta que el maldito dragón llegara a tierra firme. Pero cuando se detuvo a pensar, le entraron las náuseas. Todavía recuerdo como fue la última vez que viajaba encima de Dojo. Luego vomitó en el sombrero de Clay. Esta vez creo que no será más que un vaquero ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chase Young lanzo furioso su trono en la cámara de su palacio. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Qué tan grande es la probabilidad de que un perdedor de la vida pueda frustrar incluso el plan más elaborado? Esa ... Esa cosa, gusano, cero a la izquierda, comadreja, bicho ...

- Debi matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad - gruñó para sus adentros. - Debi destruirlo tan pronto como me di cuenta de sus insuficiencias. Tan pronto perdió el baston del mono - dijo, recordando la primera y única vez cuando Jack Spicer fue util para algo.

Fue entonces cuando, poco despues de que la fuente de uhui se activara, lo haria el eagle scope. Estos dos Sheng Gong Wu de hecho, eran muy utiles. Fuente del Saber hace accesible al conocimiento sobre todos los temas (pero a todos los temas al mismo Tiempo). El eagle scope por si solo permite ver a alguien o algo desde un punto de vista mas cerca o lejos como si fuera un telescopio ordinario . Pero juntos... Chase se estremecio ligeramente.

Si sólo los monjes hubieran ganado los dos Shen Gong Wu ... Combinados tienen la capacidad de permitir encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas. Cualquier pregunta. Y la cuestión más compleja y terrible. Cómo destruir todo el mal del mundo. No, Chase no podía dejar que eso sucediera, incluso si para eso era necessario usar a algo o alguien, para distraer a los monjes de esos peligrosos Wu. Jack Spicer era perfectamente adecuado para esto. Jack siendo el lider de un ejército de monos verdes, detuvo a los guerreros Xiaolin el tiempo suficiente para que, Chase Young fácilmente podiera esperar a que se activara el eagle scope y se lo quedara.

Chase se sentó en su trono, y cruzó las manos delante de la boca. Se quedó mirando la pared opuesta. Sus guerreros felinos lo miraba con ansiedad. Él entrecerró los ojos, luego chasqueó los dedos. Quería estar solo. Los felinos obedientemente se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

¿Por qué no lo mate? ¿Por qué no mate al insecto, Spicer, tan pronto como cumplió su papel? Fue por lástima? Por que creia que tal vez el podria llegar a ser util? ¿ me estare haciendo mas blando con el paso de los años? ¿o simplemente fue por falta de tiempo? De todos modos, Spicer disfruto de la vida por un largo tiempo. Durante demasiado tiempo, como se puede ver. Era necesario corregir este error.

- Habria sido mejor para el - dijo Chase - si nunca hubiera regresado del mundo Ying-Yang después de meterse ahi con su lado malvado - gruñó profundamente en su garganta. - Entonces ahora no tendría que matarlo.

La atencion de Chase fue atraída por una caja negra y roja, que habia cojido despues del fatídico viaje de los monjes por sus armas Wudai. Escondido detras de una planta estaba el cofre del tesoro mas grande de todos, tanto que ningún otro tesoro podía compararsele. Por supuesto, si usted sabe cómo manejarlo. Chase, cerró los ojos por un momento. Entonces abrió el cofre. Hubo un brillante destello de luz y despues vio el interior del tesoro que, estaba vacío, cuando se abria la mente como siempre brillaba la luz roja. La luz venia desde el interior del tesoro del cual salió un hombre con los ojos cerrados. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto, iba vestido con un kimono y brillaba. Era el Espíritu Samurai - Espadachín Ciego. Los ojos de Chase se estrecharon, puso bien su trono y se sento

- Así que tú eres el espíritu del espadachín ciego - dijo. - ¿Haras lo que te ordene?

- Yo obedezco las órdenes del propietario del tesoro - el espíritu, dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba Chase; sonrió satisfecho y se sentó cómodamente en el trono. Por supuesto, puede que desee hacer matar a ese gusano. Pero quería tener el mismo ese placer.

- Así que ... Quiero que me traigas aquí de nuevo a Jack Spicer - dijo con evidente placer, cruel y salvaje como era la naturaleza de Chase Young.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Jack por su parte, esperó un par de horas antes de atreverse a usar los palillos cambiantes para aumentar su tamaño. Por supuesto, la boveda de Shen Gong Wu estaba bien vigilada. Pero esta vez al joven genio no le importaban los Wu de ninguna manera. Al viajar en la pierna de Clay, vio que los guerreros no escondieron sus armas Wudai en la boveda. No, sin embargo, los cuatro de ellos se las quedaron ... como si temieran que alguien las fuera a robar! El muchacho de piel blanca tuvo que esperar hasta que todos se durmieron

- No va a ser difícil - murmuró ahora, poniendose de pie sobre la dormida Kimiko.

Metió la mano para colgar de un clavo de su armario donde estaba el arma Wudai, (flechas Gorriones) y utilizo los palillos cambiantes inmediatamente. Este Shen Gong Wu ahora parecía un juguete para muñecas. Jack lo metió en el bolsillo.

El siguiente fue Clay. Hubo un problema, ya que el vaquero puso el arma debajo de la almohada. Jack estaba considerado re-encogerse al tamaño de un grano de arroz y meterse bajo la almohada, reducir el boomerang y escapar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el problema fue resuelto. Clay se puso de pie y, con tranquilidad, probablemente porque no podía ver el terror en la cara de Jack caminó dormido hacia la cocina. El genio malvado respiro profundamente y rápidamente sacó de la almohada el Bing Bang Meteorang, reduciendolo de inmediato.

Con cuidado, antes de que Clay regresara , se subio a la litera de Raimundo. Temía que este guerrero puediera dormir con su arma Wudai, pero no. Raimundo, eso sí, estaba sosteniendo algo en la mano, pero no era de ninguna manera una arma. Spicer apenas se pudo contener la risa al ver al osito de peluche. "Y dicen que yo no soy un tipo maduro" - pensó él, sosteniendo su boca. La espada de Nebulosa fue encogida y se arrojó junto con el resto de las armas.

Ya sólo quedaba uno, el ultimo, el peor. Omi, que desde el principio le daba un poco de miedo acercarse a el, sabiendo lo sensible que puede ser el monje enano a percibir las presencias, Omi dormía acurrucado con su recuperada arma Wudai, como si fuera un peluche ... no ... como si fuera un... quién sabe que! Era imposible sacarle de las manos la Shimo Staff a menos que Jack puediera encontrar algo de un tamaño similar.

Estaba buscando algo parecido, cuando de repente le rodeó algo así como una fresca brisa. El dormitorio de los monjes comenzo a desdibujarse. A pesar del hecho de que aún tenía que estar en silencio, Jack dijo:

- Hey! No he terminado! Me queda el calvo ...

Todo dio vueltas y no sabía cuándo o cómo de repente se encontró cara al suelo. Es más, el suelo era extrañamente familiar, cayo en la brillante superficie con altas columnas y el techo se asemeja a un cielo estrellado. Muchas veces habia visto de cerca ese suelo, sobre todo, cuando suplicó por su vida.

- Oh, no - gimió.

- Sí, - dijo una voz por encima.

Jack lentamente se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Chase, sentado en su trono con las manos cruzadas sobre su barbilla se lo quedó mirando con una mirada de depredador Había algo en su sonrisa que hizo a Jack empezar a preguntarse si podria hablar lo suficientemente rápido como para dejarlo todo claro antes de morir. Chase, sin embargo, no le dio la oportunidad. Se levantó lentamente.

- ¡Oh, sí! - Se repito en voz alta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Cuando tienes treinta segundos de vida y una sola oportunidad para defenderla, tu mente comienza a trabajar a una velocidad extremadamente rápida. Eso es lo que pasó con Jack Spicer. Se quedó quieto aplastado en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantarse. Sólo metió ligeramente la mano en el bolsillo, componiendo mentalmente una explicación.

- Déjalo - dijo Chase Young, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Llegó a la base del trono y cogio su propia arma. - no importa lo que digas y si, vas a morir.

Jack tragó saliva. Bueno, sí. Morir. Yo siempre lo supe, pero no esperaba que fuera a pasar tan ... ee ... pronto. Pero si voy a morir, ¿por que no jugarmela?

- Yo ... Lo siento - dijo sin convicción.

Chase, soltó una risa burlona. Jack se sonrojó. Sus ojos se llenaron con mas lagrimas apartir de ese momento temiendo lo que pasaria. Miró al suelo, todavía sin atreverse a levantarse. Inmediatamente se guardo los pensamientos y palabras que queria decir y luego dejaron ir al mismo tiempo un suspiro.

- Me colé hasta el monasterio de los monjes y les robe las malditas armas Wudai, al menos tres de ellas, porque yo no pude robar la de Omi - dijo rapidamente, se postró sobre su rostro, y cayo sin fuerza, indefenso, esperando el golpe.

Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió. Después de unos cuantos segundos terribles, el chico de piel blanca se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Vio dos pies calzados con sandalias. Levantó la cabeza un poco más alto y se sorprendio al ver a Chase Young, quieto con su arma en alto y apuntando su filo muy cerca de Jack. El señor dragon ni siquiera se movió, mirándolo con una clara ... sorpresa. Él abrio ligeramente los ojos, la boca abierta y parecia que casi no respiraba. La conmoción que habia en el rostro de Chase era como si lo que le dijo Jack le habia impactado más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué dices que hiziste? - Se atraganto al final el hombre.

Pues ... - Jack balbuceó vacilante, sin saber si se le permitia levantarse a la posición normal. - ro... robe a los monjes sus armas Wudai... Esperé hasta que se durmieron y ...

Tu? tu les robaste sus más preciados Shen Gong Wu? Tu? Miserable gusano, que aún no puedes nisiquiera ser un verdadero heylin?

- Bueno, sí - dijo Jack, teniendo en cuenta que en esta situación es mejor simplemente asentir con la cabeza.

- Esto es una broma? TU?

El muchacho se puso de rodillas y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Chase deslizo la hoja de la arma acia su garganta.

- Acaso te deje levantarte, gusano? - Le preguntó.

Jack sin decir palabra tomó los Shen Gong Wu robados, sacaro sus palillos canviantes y susurró en voz baja el nombre del wu. Disparos Gorriones, Bing Bang Meteorang y la espada de Nebula crecieron a su tamaño normal. Chase, quito la hoja de su cuello, y Jack dio un paso atrás. Su pierna se quedo atrapada en el trono y se sentó sobre ella.

- Bueno, no es una broma - susurró, mirando a los objetos como si fueran por lo menos algunos monstruos. - No sé quién eres, pero no eres Jack Spicer.

Jack frunció el ceño. Él entendió que le estaba insultando. Podia comprender la renuencia de Chase a aceptar que el podia hacer algo bien. Pero definitivamente no le gustaba.

- Yo ... ¿Por qué no iba a ser yo?

- Porque se que Jack Spicer es demasiado estúpido para hacer algo como lo que hizistes. - Chase se levantó de su trono y miró a la puerta de la habitación. - Espera un minuto. Si estos son los auténtico Shen Gong Wu, y tu eres el verdadero Spicer, pronto llegaran aquí los monjes.

- No van a aparecer - Jack aseguro. - Ellos estaban profundamente dormidos y ni siquiera se despertaron ... Tal vez Clay si pero creo que es sonambulo ...

Por el final de la frase Chase empezo a ahogarse de risa. Chase, lo miro con curiosidad y, casi sin dejar de reir dijo:

- Jack Spicer robo algo en mitad de la noche y no se despertó la mitad del templo? - Le preguntó en un tono burlesco "¿En qué mundo vives?" - Es imposible.

- ¿Por qué no? - Jack sintió una ira creciente

- Es imposible. - Chase negó con la cabeza.

El chico apretó los dientes. Él sabía lo que los demás villanos de todo el mundo opinaban de el, pero esto era el colmo. De verdad le consideravan un perdedor hasta tal punto!? ¿Por qué los demás lo trataban asi?

Probablemente espero veinte minutos, durante los cuales Chase estaba caminando por el trono, sin depositar su arma. Jack se arrodilló cerca, reconociendo que no es lo suficientemente seguro para ponerse de pie.

- Y bien - dijo Chase con su ancestral voz, y Jack inmediatamente levantó la cabeza. - ¿Qué le has hecho a los monjes para que te dieran estas armas Wudai? Les suplicastes, y les digistes sinceramente que te voy a matar si no volvian a mí?

- Solo las robe! - gritó Jack con enojo e inmediatamente se arrepentio, porque la hoja volvió a estar peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

- No mientas! - dijo secamente el rey dragon - Jack Spicer no puede hacer eso. Él no puede robar algo y no perder el robo. Él no puede hacer nada bien.

- Por supuesto que sí puedo ... Claro que soy capaz - dijo el muchacho, tratando de apartar la hoja de su cuello. Los resultados fueron mediocres.

La mano de Chase se movió ligeramente y la hoja atravesó la delicada piel del cuello de Jack. El muchacho se sintió algo caliente que fluye por su piel y gimió.

- te lo advierto

Tragó saliva. Algo como esto no es de esperar. Chase Young no está completamente loco. ¿Por qué? Así que por fin hizo algo bien? Por supuesto que sé cómo hacer algo bien. Sólo ... bueno ... no siempre me sale bien. De hecho, normalmente casi nunca me sale algo bien. Cuando uno piensa en la primera vez que hacía algo bien. Realmente bien. Costaba de creerlo pero eso significaba que compensaba todo lo demás que hizo mal antes.

-¿Puedo... ¿Puedo irme ahora? - Preguntó en voz baja con esperanza.

- ¿¡ Irte !? - Chase resopló, temblando de sorpresa y reflexión. - "No vas a ninguna parte! Te traje aquí para matarte, e incluso si has tenido una victoria, no cambia tu situación de miseria total. No hay esperanza para ti, Spicer!

Jack inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo que empezaba a llorar. Tal vez debería tirarse en el suelo y rogar por misericordia? Pero esto ... esto no resuelve el problema, él lo sabía. Él estaba seguro de ello. Si alguna vez ha tenido algo como la dignidad y el honor, ahora se ha decidido a sacar algo de estos al exterior y excepcionalmente no pedir clemencia. Posiblemente eso no ayudaria. En nada ... Apretó los ojos, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y goteo en el suelo. Él la miró. La gota era de color rojo. Se tocó la cara, pero las lágrimas eran de un color bastante normal. Luego se tocó el cuello ...

- Oo ... - Gimió, mirando el rojo oscuro en sus dedos que se distinguia claramente del blanco de su piel. - Es ... Esto es sangre, ¿verdad?

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, se desmayó.


	3. Chapter 3

JRB 3 Español

Nota de traductora: Este capitulo me costo traducirlo al principio, y la parte del baño fui mas lenta porque me aburria un poco XD aveces en el fic no se si es problema del traductor pero cambia de tercera a primera persona cuando no debe :s lo he intentado corregir. Aparte de eso espero que les guste el capitulo :3 si les gusta el fic recuerden decirselo tambien al autor en su cuenta de deviantart :)

Nombre de la cuenta del autor en deviantart:

nayialovecat

Cuando se despertó, lo primero que afirmó con absoluta certeza, fue el hecho de que aún estaba vivo. Probablemente no podría llevar inconsciente por mucho tiempo, porque Jack todavía estaba en el suelo en la sala del trono de Chase Young, pero esta vez de espaldas, y el dicho Chase Young se acerco a él, sus ojos se entrecerraron amenazadoramente.

- Sigo teniendo el mismo problema contigo Spicer - espetó. - ¿Cómo puede existir algo tan miserable como tu?

- Ya ves, puede ... - Murmuró Jack.

- ¿Qué?

Le llevó un momento a Jack para darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta. Si tienia alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, probablemente ahora acabava de perderla. Levantó la mirada, temblando, hacia Chase. Este mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

- Dime, Spicer, lo único que funciona contigo es una amenaza de muerte real? ¿Es solamente entonces cuando eres capaz de hacer algo bien? Porque si es así, ya procurare de que lo hagas todo bien de ahora en adelante!

El niño trago saliva. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que entendiera lo que dijo Chase.

- Quieres decir ... - tartamudeó. - Tú ... me estas diciendo ...

- Sí, creo que de alguna manera te las arreglastes para robar tres de las cuatro armas Wudai y es sólo por eso que no te he hechado de comer a mis felinos. Pero, créeme, comete un solo error mas y corregire el error de dejarte con vida. Y ahora ... - Hizo una mueca como si tuviera algo desagradable en la boca y tuvo que tragarselo - ve a lavarte, gusano.

- La - lavar? - Jack tartamudeó asombrado, levantándose hasta quedar sentado, todo el tiempo sin apartar los ojos de Chase.

- Lavar. No sabes qué significa esa palabra? - En la voz del señor dragon se podia oir el disgusto. - Lavate la sangre del cuello, antes de que te desmayes de nuevo, patético gusano. Amas ... Se te corrio el maquillaje.

Jack se puso las manos en la cara, tratando de ocultarse, todo rojo.

- Aaa! No me mires, no mires! - Gritó.

Chase queria saber porque le gustaba a jack usar cosmeticos para maquillarse. pero él ya no era capaz de mirarle, y la sola idea de que jack le hablara mas de lo necesario solo lo empeoraba, era más que suficiente, le estaba poniendo enfermo . Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el trono.

- El cuarto de baño está a la izquierda del pasillo, por lo general no suele entrar nadie allí - él dijo friamente.

Después de estas palabras se fue hacia el trono, pero en vez de sentarse en el, se sentó... en el aire. Cruzando las piernas, flotando en el aire con los ojos cerrados, de espaldas a Jack. Este se quedo ligeramente sorprendido, pero no se atrevio a preguntar nada. Cubriendo su cara camino obedientemente hacia donde le habia indicado y pronto (estubo expuesto a la compañía no muy agradable de uno de los gatos de Chase, quien al parecer quería asegurarse de que jack iba exactamente donde su amo le ordeno) encontro el cuarto de baño. Unos baños termales es en realidad la palabra más apropiada.

Era de aspecto medieval pero con todas las comodidades de la vida cotidiana que por lo visto, Chase no se las nego a sí mismo, pensó Jack, mirando por encima de la gran piscina, en vez de un pequeño cuarto de baño Este cuarto de baño era de tamaño comparable al de las otras salas del palacio. No, tal vez no lo era. No era tan alta como la sala del Trono pero tres metros ya era suficientemente alto. Bueno, después de todo Chase tenia su segunda forma, que era un poco más grande. A esa segunda forma se notaba claramente que le gusta el agua.

Se acercó al espejo y se miró en él. Con horror vio la derrota en su rostro - unas rayas negras marcarcaban el recorrido que habian hecho sus lágrimas. Todo el lado izquierdo de su cuello estaba ensangrentado y estaba manchado de sangre hasta el cuello de su abrigo. De sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas de nuevo, que hicieron que el maquillaje se esparciera en su cara aún más.

"Francamente soy patético, mi sola existencia es patetica." - Pensó. - "¿Cómo me veo? Chase me vi en este estado ... Quiero decir, no creo que importe mucho, es mas, da lo mismo, porque no me soporta, pero ... "

Recordó el disgusto en el rostro de su ídolo. Tal cosa nunca lo ha visto antes. Nunca tanto. Jack bajó la cabeza.

"Y lo peor es - pensó - no tengo ningun artículo conmigo para arreglar mi apariencia. Estoy aquí atrapado porque el Helibot no funciona. ¡Esto es terrible! "

Miró su reflejo y ya no podía soportarlo mas, abrió el grifo y se salpicó agua en la cara. Después de un rato, todo el maquillaje de la piel estaba completamente borrado. El inútil Helibot ahora estaba colgado en un gancho para toallas muy afilado, no era como un gancho de toallas normal. Se quitó la chaqueta y se lavo alrededor del cuello. Creo que usé un poco de agua en exceso, porque parece que me moje el cabello. Se miró en el espejo. El chico de piel blanca del espejo lo miró con tristes ojos rojos. Su pelo era tan intenso como el rojo de sus ojos - pero no era su verdadero color. Odiaba su verdadero rostro.

Una vez más, se salpico con el agua, salpicando el resto del cabello. Levantó la cabeza mirando el espejo. Miró pensativamente, y luego paso los dedos lentamente por el humedo y despeinado pelo mojado, y se peino otra vez. Se peino dejando el pelo todo a un lado. Él niño del espejo que lo estaba mirando ahora estaba arreglado, tenia el pelo peinado, una cara un poco cuadrada, era albino y sus ojos eran rojos como los de un conejo. Tenia las orejas un poco salidas, la nariz un poco en punta, las cejas gruesas y grandes también ... Odiaba su rostro.

- Te conozco - le dijo a su reflejo. - Jack Bueno ... Te recuerdo.

Tocó el cristal, y de repente retiró la mano como si se quemase. Rugió con furia, y frotó el pelo furiosamente y le lanzo una mirada a su gemelo. Sí, ahora se parecia a ... al miserable Jack. Por un momento, se quedo todavía jadeando con furia, y de repente se puso triste. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

Todo es inútil. Nada tiene sentido. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No me salia bien cuando trate de ser el tipo de niño que mamá quería. No lo logre tampoco cuando quería ser malo. Soy un perdedor de la vida.

Se sentó en el suelo del baño, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas y sollozando. ¿Hay algo en su vida que salió de acuerdo al plan? No lo podía recordar. Se esforzó por buscar entre sus recuerdos, intentando recordar que hacia antes de rehacer el sotano y convertirlo en su laboratorio. Que hacia antes de comenzar a construir robots luchadores? Alcanzando los antiguos recuerdos, recordó que hace muchos años encontró en Internet - poco después de que sus padres decidieron conectar Internet - información sobre Chase Young, el genio del mal. Desde ese día, paso a través de docenas de sitios diferentes en cinco diferentes idiomas, leyo cientos de artículos y encontró muchos foros y clubes de fans del genio indudable. Fue entonces cuando tomó la firme decisión de ser tan malo como él. Pónerse al día con él, y llegar a superarlo. Fue entonces cuando abandonó su vida normal, la escuela, y sacó los robots de construcción inusuales que le daría fama internacional, y empezo a planear como conquistar el mundo.

Luego conoció a Wuya - más específicamente la recibió como un regalo de su padre. Es decir, no hay un gran numero de cajas rompecabezas chinas, con una máscara muy fea dentro. Jack no podía saber que ni su padre ni nadie del gobierno han sido incapaces de abrir la caja - que vino a él sin ningún problema. Asi fue como libero ese maldito espíritu que tanto mal le ha hecho en su vida. Pero por otro lado, si no fuera por Wuya y sus planes para la conquista del mundo, Jack nunca en su vida se habria enterado acerca de los misteriosos objetos que otorgaban facultades extraordinarias a sus dueños - los Shen Gong Wu. No sabria nada acerca de los monjes, ni de lugares increíbles para muchos. Y por último ... Por último, no habría conocido a su ídolo en vivo. Le debe mucho a Wuya, pero por el contrario ella trató de librarse de él, a cualquier oportunidad. Al igual que todos los demás.

Los ojos de Jack Spicer brillaron con lágrimas. Después de un momento,pero, se recuperó.

"Basta ya de esto - pensó. - Ahora eres realmente patético, Jack. Eres un joven genio del mal, ¿recuerdas? Quieres ser el amo del mundo, esa es tu meta. "

Tubo el coraje de ponerse de pie y luego cuidadosamente mirar su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Para finalmente, llegar a examinarlo. Por último, no podía creer que fuera realmente su cara. Una vez más, se salpico con agua, luego se congeló. Y si es así ...

"Ahora que estoy en un gran cuarto de baño con tal gran bañera ... - Pensó - ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad ... "?

Se acercó a la piscina, y se metio dentro observandola. Por supuesto, no había agua en ella. Se acercó a la pared, se fue al fondo y giro los grifos hacia el otro lado. Entonces, con un grito corrió hacia atras un poco cuando el grifo echó agua fría. Por un momento miró, sentado en la orilla, como la bañera se llenaba de agua. Al cabo de un rato se levantó y se empezó a quitar el resto de las prendas de ropa. Una camiseta Maroon con mangas recortadas de modo que prácticamente no estaban allí ... Guantes sin dedos ... pantalones negros ... zapatos ... calcetines (daba vergüenza ver que de nuevo, no era un par a conjunto sino de diferentes colores), y por último los calzones.

Estaba un poco sonrojado - con más o menos luz reflejada en su rostro - de pie en el borde de la piscina. Se sumergio en el agua poco a poco. El agua estaba agradablemente cálida. Así que bajo al centro y se sentó en el la escalera de la piscina, se sumerguio casi hasta el cuello. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que seria bueno cortar el agua, así que se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado de la piscina donde el agua estaba por encima de la cintura. Él cerró el grifo y se volvió.

"Increíble - pensó, mirando a su alrededor cuidadosamente. - Estoy en el cuarto de baño de Chase Young, sentado en su bañera y todavía vivo "!

Se acordó de todos aquellos con quienes habló sobre Chase Young en chats y foros cuando era más joven. Si uno de ellos descubriera dónde está ahora Jack ... Daría todo, incluso su vida, para estar en su lugar. Jack rió sombríamente. "Y yo casi realmente di mi vida" - pensó.

Se quedo medio sentado, medio tumbado en la bañera por un momento, luego se levantó y se acercó a la orilla, mirando el marmol con botellas blancas y diferentes productos de ighiene personal que habia alli, curioso, de saber lo que utiliza su ídolo. Bueno, lo que vio lo sorprendió. Tenia un monton de productos de limpiza personal que parecian bastante caros, varios champus para el pelo ... enjuague bucal para dientes ... Chase realmente se preocupa por el aspecto que da hacia los demás ... un aceite ... Jack no se atrevía a mover un champú verde sospechoso. Me pregunto si es debido a eso que el pelo negro de Chase era de color ligeramente verdoso? ... Se volvió hacia la escalera, y luego se sentó, mirando a su alrededor con cuidado. Se sumergio en el agua. El agua olia a haromatizantes naturales. Sólo que ahora se salpicaba con ella.

"Huele como ... como a Chase - se asombró. - Quiero decir ... el agua huele a Chase ... Oh, debe oler muy bien de verdad. "Después de un tiempo, se entristezio y se sumergió en el agua hasta los mismos oídos. "Esto explica la aversión con que me mira. Para él, tengo que oler horrible. " Jack agarro su camisa y la olió. Hizo una mueca.

- Apesto - dijo en voz alta, arrugando la nariz.

Bueno, bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Cuando vio a Chase la última vez, estaba flotando en el aire y probablemente meditado. Pero ¿y si considera que la ausencia de Jack es demasiado larga? no queria que el rey lagarto le atrapara aquí. Sobre todo ahora, sin ropa. También preferia no ganarse que le enviara a sus tigres. Se estremeció ligeramente.

Salió del agua, dandose cuenta de que realmente no sabe dónde está el tapón del depósito. Pero la cosa misma lo explica - dos minutos después de que salio de los baños termales el agua comenzó a desaparecer sola detras de él. De mientras se limpió, con una toalla verde-azulada, que era del mismo color que todo lo demás en el cuarto de baño.

"Ahora ha vuelvese a poner la ropa maloliente - se dijo, haciendo una mueca ligeramente. - "Si yo tubiera este baño en mi casa probablemente me bañaria y cambiaria todos los dias".

Se puso bastante rapido cada prenda de ropa. Por ultimo se puso el Helibot. Por fin se sentía completo. Respiró profundamente y luego giró el picaporte y salió del baño. Miró a su alrededor, intentando determinar por cual lado se iba a la sala del trono. Se tocó la cara. Se sentía extraño, sabiendo que no hay maquillaje en su rostro, las líneas negras se volvieron incluso una parte de el bajo sus ojos.

"Creo que es este camino - pensó, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la izquierda. -. Sí, estoy seguro que es este camino" Le llevo un poco mas de tiempo del que esperaba en llegar y unas pocas veces se perdio, se quedo sorprendido de no encontrar ninguno de los gatos esclavos de Chase, pero al final de alguna manera llegó a la sala del trono. Es decir, el trono estaba pero Chase no estaba ahi.

- ¿Hola? - preguntó vacilante. - Hay ... Hay alguien aquí?

El silencio le respondió. Se preguntaba si se le permitia ir a casa y cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo, ya que la forma más rápida de salir del palacio de Chase es un descenso vertical. Varias docenas de metros de barranco escarpado, y no era como un descenso normal hacia abajo. En el estado que estaba el Helibot ni siquiera valia la pena intentarlo

- Vo-voy a ver por aquí - murmuró, con la esperanza de que alguien finalmente le respondiera.

Pensó, sin embargo, los guerreros convertidos en gatos aparecieron y rápidamente tragó saliva. Preferia no encontrarse con ellos. Acaso Chase les dijo que si no se iba se lo comieran? Tal vez sea mejor no arriesgarse y salir del palacio de una vez.

- Me voy a ir! - Llamado por última vez.

Recordó la forma como llegó aquí cuando encerro a Chase en la esfera de Yun y tomó posesión de todos sus bienes asi como sus gatos - a continuación, se monto en el grande y estúpido Cyclops, que una vez fue contratado por Wuya. Cíclope no podía subir, así que Jack encontró otro camino, Y ese camino condujo a través de toda la montaña en la que se encuentra el palacio de Chase, donde hay una enorme red de cuevas y pasajes.

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía a la puerta de atrás, pero vaciló. En el palacio había un montón de trampas. Las paredes eran capaces de reemplazar a los suelos, los techos y suelos podian girarse y dar a la parte posterior del palacio, de pronto podría encontrarse en la entrada principal. Pero al final tuvo que tomar una decision, y fue ir por ese camino pues era la unica manera de salir posible, porque la otra forma simplemente no era viable. Pasó por alto cueva situada en la parte inferior del puente, tragando saliva, y entró en el edificio que iba a una parte inferior de la montaña.

Sólo giro un pasillo cuando alguien lo agarró por el brazo. Jack gritó con voz aguda y como una niña y vio la cara de Chase.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para caminar libremente por mi casa? - Pregunto con su tono frío.

- Yo ... - Jack tartamudeó. - Y-Yo sólo ... Fui sólo para ... Sa-salir ...

- ¿Y quién te dijo que puedes salir? - Dijo el hombre, apretando una mano en el hombro. Le dolía.

- No, yo sólo ...

Chase, se quedo parado y la expresion de su cara hizo que Jack también se quedara callado y quieto. Por un momento, el señor lagarto le olfateo con la nariz, y el niño adivino lo que le habia llamado la atencion a Chase.

- ¿Cómo ... ¿Cómo te atreves ... - Chase susurró, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. - ¿Qué derecho tienes para bañarte en mi bañera?!

Las últimas palabras las gritó, soltando el brazo con tanta fuerza que lo golpeo contra la pared. No sabía qué decir. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas tenia la nariz arrugada del enfado. Él entrecerró los ojos.

- Tú ... patético ... ¿Cómo te atreves?

Jack se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared. Sintió que de nuevo iba a llorar.

- Lo- lo siento - balbuceó. - Pero yo ... sólo ... Yo ... Vi una bañera tan grande y quería ... sólo ... Lo siento ... - Finalizado miserablemente.

Chase resopló enfadado. agarró a Jack del brazo, le obligo a ponerse de pie, y tiró de él.

- Buscabas una salida? - Le preguntó. - Bueno, te voy a llevar a una. La salida principal es en la dirección opuesta.

- N-no ... Pero no puedo ...

- no quieres salir de aquí?! - Chase Young rugió furioso.

- Quiero hacerlo, pero ... - Jack apenas podia manter el ritmo con el que lo llevaba el hombre a toda prisa por el pasillo. Llegaron a la sala del trono. - Quiero decir que ... que ... - Caminaron toda la habitación y entró en el pasillo que conduce a unas escaleras. - Quiero decir ...

Chase ha impuesto un ritmo tal que Jack apenas podía recobrar el aliento. Además, agarraba su brazo con mano de hierro, sin dejar que se soltara de él. Caminaron casi toda la parte abierta del palacio de Chase y se encontraron en las escaleras de miles de enormes peldaños. Muy pronto se encontraron en la parte inferior de la escalera, se acercó a la puerta de madera. El siguiente fue el corredor que conduce a la losa de piedra en el borde de la entrada, la cual se parecia a la lengua de la boca abierta - la entrada a la ciudadela de Chase tenia la forma de unas fauces monstruosas.

Jack trató de explicar algo, pero cada vez que se las arregló para hacer una oración con palabras, el Señor lagarto tiraba de su brazo, por lo que las palabras volvian a caer en su garganta. Entraron en la sala y se dirigió hacia la salida. La losa de piedra era solo una roca gruesa que estaba por encima de densas nubes. Era una salida suicida para cualquiera que no fuera capaz de volar.

- Chase, espera ... - Jack gritó con desesperación. Recordando cómo Chase lanzó a los huéspedes no invitados. - Mi ... Mi Helibot no funciona!

El hombre se detuvo con la mano en el botón de apertura de las puertas. Miró a Jack.

- ¿No funciona? - Repitió.

Jack no parecía tan patético como ahora, desde que el lagarto amenazó con matarlo, presionando la espada en su cuello. Así que desde hace algún tiempo. Sollozaba en silencio.

- ¿Tu cacharro volador no funciona?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces como pretendes sobrevivir a una caída desde tal altura? - Preguntó Chase simplemente abriendo la puerta de piedra y agarro una vez más su brazo, arrastrandolo con mas fuerza.

Jack inmediatamente agarró su mano. - No, por favor, no! - Gritó con violencia. - No me tires! Por-por favor!

- Suelta mi brazo, Spicer - rugio el hombre entre dientes. - O te cortare los dedos.

Pero esta amenaza no afecto a Jack. Se aferró a la ropa entre el metal y las almohadillas de la armadura de Chase y juró que no se soltaria hasta que las puertas esten cerradas. Ya que perder los dedos no es nada comparado con perder la vida.

- Eres un desvergonzado - dijo Chase Young arrastrando las palabras - Aun despues de que destrozaras mi casa, te bañaras sin permiso en mi cuarto de baño y espiaras por mis pasillos. Aun despues de todo eso te he permitido vivir, y tienes la osadía de oponerte contra mí ...

- Por favor, dejame vivir! Te lo ruego! Yo ... Arreglare el Helibot... y .. y me ire ... Por favor ...

Los ojos de Chase se estrecharon. Después de un momento, se giro y camino hacia dentro de la cueva. Con un solo gesto, cerró la puerta y Jack que se aferraba a su brazo lloriqueo

- Gracias, gracias, gracias ...!

- Suelta mi mano, Spicer, porque puedo cambiar de opinión.

El muchacho obedientemente llevó a cabo la orden y se puso en posición de firmes. El príncipe de las tinieblas miró de cerca su cara. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente, como si estuviera tentado. No lo hizo, sin embargo.

- ¿Qué necesitas para reparar tu basura inútil? - Pregunta secamente.

- Y-yo... herramientas. Sólo herramientas.

Chase asintió. Él volvió a su palacio, y Jack lo siguió, tratando de estar lo más cera posible del gobernador. Pasaron por la puerta de madera de una habitación grande. Chase se detuvo allí, y el adolescente casi se cae sobre él. El hombre se dio la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos. Dijo, con una voz que sólo tenia odio reprimido.

- Espera aquí, escoria, y no te atrevas a mover un músculo. Ellos - señaló a los montones de enormes estatuas, desde las que acechaban unos personajes a cuatro patas con ojos hambrientos y brillantes - te estaran vigilando. Da un solo paso y estás muerto.

Jack se posiciono de nuevo, y no se atrevió a moverse ni un centímetro, sintiendose acechado por varios pares de ojos. Le parecio una eternidad antes de que finalmente regresara Chase Young.

- No, por favor - resopló con desdén. - De hecho, cuando eres la presa, no estás en condiciones de hacer nada.

Algo fue arrojado al suelo, probablemente intencionalmente casi en el pie de Jack, que sólo gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivar a tiempo la pesada caja de herramientas.

- Aquí tienes. No quiero verte cuando vuelva la próxima vez. Hoy perdonare tu vida. Pero la próxima vez no sere tan amable.

Spicer rápidamente se puso a trabajar. Tan pronto como Chase había desaparecido, se saco de la espalda su mochila única y abrió la caja. Olvido por unos breves momentos lo mala que era la situacion en la que se encuentraba, al ver lo que habia dentro de la caja. ¿Como es que Chase Young tenia unas herramientas tan perfectas?

Jack cuidadosamente cogió uno de los destornilladores y lo miró. Parecía nuevo, como si nunca antes lo hubieran usado .. Era hermoso. Oh, si tuviera estas herramientas. Duró mucho tiempo todavía, admirando la perfección de todas las cosas de la caja y sólo un sonido bajo de uno de los nichos le recordó dónde estaba. Rápidamente escogió el destornillador de tamaño adecuado ("oh, qué gran elección!") Y se dedicó a comprobar lo que está mal en el medio del Helibot. De inmediato encontró la falla y lo reparó.

Luego comprobo por si acaso el mecanismo de apertura de las helices ("que se encendio"), y finalmente cerró la tapa de la carcasa, en ocasionalmente se podia escuchar el girar de los nuevos tornillos que puso ("hechos de un acero muy bueno! ..."). Miró a los gatos salvajes, entrecerrando los ojos en la sombra. Tragó saliva, reconociendo que tomar los destornilladores incluso uno de ellos aquí no era una buena idea. Así pues puso de vuelta en la caja todo, incluso lo que habia tenido intención de robar, luego cerró la caja de herramientas y se levantó.

- Bueno ... - Gritó con cuidado. - Yo ... Ya me voy. Dejo las herramientas en la sala!

"Ya que no soy capaz de mover la caja" - añadió en su mente.

Abrió la puerta de madera y salió volando, deshaciendose de una docena de pares de ojos que lo vigilaban. Puso en marcha las helices de su Helibot. Funcionaron con un ligero crack. pero funcionaban. Se acercó a la puerta, temblando ligeramente, pulso el botón de la pared. Dio un salto, cuando una losa de piedra casi le aplastó los pies. "Esque aquí todo tiene que tratar de matarme?" - Pensó con amargura. Dejó el palacio de Chase Young y saltó por el precipicio, dejando que su gran máquina le elevara sobre las blancas nubes turbulentas.

Mientras tanto, en la parte superior de las escaleras había una oscura figura. Junto a ella de inmediato apareció un gran felino rayado, al cual la figura le rascó detrás de la oreja. la figura miró la caja de herramientas. A continuación, miro a la entrada de la cueva, que se cerró inmediatamente bajo su mirada

Chase Young entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Vio cómo se marchaba el inoportuno insecto Spicer, y tuvo que admitir que era bastante fascinante. Ante la amenaza de perder su vida, el gusano no sólo era capaz de pensar lógicamente y así hacer algo correctamente. Sino que tambien puede, sin embargo, merecese ser llamado "genio". Quien iba a pensarlo?

- Tengo la sensación de que me divertire más del lo que pensaba, con el pequeño Spicer - dijo al tigre, que ronroneó inmediatamente. Alguna vez fue un gran guerrero que se atrevió junto con su pueblo a interponerse en su camino. Ahora - no era mas que uno de sus guerreros, que le servia de algun modo. le rascó detrás de la oreja. Sin embargo, es posible que haya hecho bien en no matar a Jack Spicer? Todavía podia serle útil?

- Usó mi bañera - murmuró para sí mismo. - Eso fue muy descarado. Pero se le puede perdonar, si va a ser tan útil, como yo creo.

Chase Young le dio la espalda a la puerta principal y regresó al palacio. De cualquier manera, debia estar preparado. Los monjes sin duda sospecharian que Spicer les robó los Shen Gong Wu. Y cuando descubran que él los tiene, vendrán a por él. Tenía que estar listo. La segunda vez no podía haber ningun error.

Continuara


End file.
